


Futari kake no bashou

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Rimming, Snow
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Es hermoso, ¿verdad?” preguntó, indicando la nieve que seguía cayendo sin parar.Daiki sonrió, asintiendo.“Bastante. Pero veo algo aún más hermoso aquí.”
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Futari kake no bashou

**Futari kake no basho**

**(Un lugar sólo para nosotros)**

Cuando esa mañana Daiki se despertó, hizo un breve quejido, dándose vueltas en la cama y temblando.

Hacía frio, demasiado para pensar de levantarse.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, viendo a Yamada a su lado dormir en aire de beatitud.

Sonriendo, se acercó a él, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada a lado de la suya y gimiendo satisfecho por el calor del cuerpo del menor.

Trató de volver a dormir, pero renunció pronto en la tarea.

Se miró alrededor, moviendo los ojos en la ventana y saliéndoselos cuando fue golpeado por una luz blanca que no se esperaba de ver.

Podía entrever el cielo grisáceo, y los copos de nieve que caían lentamente.

Sonrió, explicándose el frio improviso y sintiéndose ahora casi feliz; le gustaba la nieve, siempre le había gustado, especialmente dado que esa mañana ni Ryosuke ni él tenían que ir a trabajar.

La perspectiva de una mañana de pasar con su novio regodeándose en la cama era suficiente para pensar que fuera un inicio de día genial.

Se giró otra vez, llevando el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Ryosuke, extendiéndose hacia su cara y apoyando ligero los labios en eso, pasando del mentón a las mejillas, a los pómulos y al final a la boca.

Lo oyó gemir y tratar de desplazarlo con el brazo, y rio sin dejar de besarlo.

“Daiki...” maulló el menor, llevando un brazo alrededor de su cuello y apretándolo contra de sí, más para impedir que se moviera que por un real impulso de afecto.

“Ryo-chan.” murmuró Daiki a su oído, llevando las manos a sus caderas y poniéndose a acariciarlo. “Despiértate, Ryo.” añadió, más y más entretenido por la expresión enojada de su novio.

“Cinco minutos más.” murmuró Yamada, tratando de girarse del otro lado, contrastado por el agarre del mayor.

“Hay la nieve, Ryo.” trató Daiki, seguro que la información iba a tener el efecto deseado.

Yamada abrió pronto los ojos, sentándose en el colchón.

“¿La nieve?” dijo, la voz todavía adormecida.

“Buenos días.” comentó Daiki irónico, sentándose y poniéndole un brazos alrededor de las caderas, tirándoselo contra mientras ambos miraban afuera de la ventana.

“Mira cuanta cayó, Dai-chan... tiene que haber empezado a nevar esta noche.” murmuró el menor, extasiado.

Arioka asintió, encantado por Ryosuke de la manera como él lo estaba por la nieve.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, interrumpidos por un rumor elocuente del estómago de Yamada. 

Para nada avergonzado, el menor se giró hacia su novio.

“Tengo hambre, Dai-chan.” le dijo, sonriendo.

“¿Qué te preparo?” el mayor se levantó a regañadientes de la cama, temblando por la intensa sensación de frio.

Yamada lo pensó unos segundos, antes de volver a sonreír.

“¡Chocolate caliente! Sé que no es muy apropiado por el desayuno, pero siempre tengo gana cuando nieva.” exclamó, mientras Daiki asentía y salía de la habitación, dirigido a la concina.

Estaba increíblemente bien.

Lo hacía estar bien la idea de Yamada, de esa mañana, de cómo el menor le pareciera... adorable, sí, cuando se emocionaba por algo simple como la nieve.

Calentada la leche y preparado el chocolate, lo vertió en dos tazas y las puso en una bandeja antes de volver a la habitación.

Encontró a Ryo en pie, apoyado con los codos en el alfeizar, mirando afuera de la ventana en aire absorto.

Le dio la taza, feliz de ser agradecido con un rápido beso en los labios, luego volvió a sentarse en la cama, bebiendo lentamente el líquido hirviente, los ojos fijos en Ryosuke.

No podía describir exactamente lo que sentía cada vez que lo miraba.

Era una mezcla de sensaciones diferentes, todas positivas, cada una de las cuales lo hacía sentir como al hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Lo vio inmóvil mirar fijo afuera, y aprovechó del momento de calma para concederse de analizarlo.

Acarició con los ojos los rasgos de la cara, de los labios rojos por el frio, bajando con la mirada hacia los hombros y la espalda, sintiendo un escalofrío improviso cuando lo vio apoyarse más en los brazos, bajándose un poco en adelante, la cara casi apoyada contra el vidrio.

Tragando el último sorbo de chocolate, apoyó la taza en la mesilla de noche y se puso otra vez en pie, yendo detrás del menor y metiéndole las manos en las caderas.

Ryosuke se echó un poco atrás, dejándose ir a su agarre, apoyando la cabeza contra su hombro.

“Es hermoso, ¿verdad?” preguntó, indicando la nieve que seguía cayendo sin parar.

Daiki sonrió, asintiendo.

“Bastante. Pero veo algo aún más hermoso aquí.” murmuró, besando la garganta del menor, sintiéndolo reír avergonzado.

Arioka bajó la boca en el hombro, desplazando la camiseta y besando la piel desnuda, despacio, sintiendo que no hacía falta ninguna prisa, que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutarlo.

Yamada entrecerró los ojos, empujándose más contra el cuerpo de su novio, sorprendiéndose cuando sintió su sexo presionarle contra la espalda.

“Daiki...” sólo comentó, la voz entre el reproche y el entretenimiento.

El mayor rio bajo, sin dejar de atormentarlo con los labios.

“Lo sabes, ¿no? Dicen que el chocolate sea un fantástico afrodisiaco.” se justificó. “Pero tu piel también no es mal.” añadió, el tono más ronco, mientras subía en la nuca del menor, inspirando hondo. “Ni tu olor.” llevó una mano alrededor de la muñeca de Ryosuke, levantándola hasta que los dedos de su novio se entrelazaron en su pelo, manteniendo la cabeza contra de sí. “Ni tu toque.” murmuró, respirando hondo y perdiendo un poco de esa calma que le había hecho querer tomarse su tiempo; llevó con decisión las manos bajo la camiseta de Yamada, levantándola y quitándosela con un movimiento rápido.

Lo oyó gemir por el frio improviso, y se apresuró a rodearlo con los brazos en la tentativa de calentarlo, acariciándole el pecho, pellizcándole los pezones de manera provocativa, tocando cada punto donde podía alcanzar, mientras la boca le exploraba la espalda, lamiendo suavemente el punto donde sobresalían las escápulas, moviéndose hacia el centro, pasando la lengua en la línea que marcaba la columna vertebral.

Se tomó un momento para recuperar aliento, quitándose la camiseta, y luego se arrodilló detrás de él, mirándolo temblar al toque de sus manos, que todavía no se habían parado en su errar a lo largo de su pecho con la única intención de hacerlo enloquecer.

Daiki fue con la cara a acariciarle un muslo, todavía cubierto por los pantalones, mientras una mano se movía bajo de la prenda e iba en busca de la erección de su novio, rodeándola con la palma, moviendo despacio los dedos en las venas más espesas.

Yamada se extendió hacia ese toque, poniéndose a jadear, y Daiki aprovechó del momento para liberarlo de los pantalones y los calzoncillos, subiendo desde el muslo hasta una nalga, mordiendo suavemente mientras su mano no se paraba en el sexo del menor.

Con los dedos de la mano libre fue a provocar su abertura, alcanzándola con la boca, lamiendo de manera maliciosa y luego más y más firme, empezando a prepararlo, penetrándolo con un dedos, y pronto con dos, haciendo sitio entre de esos con la lengua y teniendo una excitación increíble sólo al oír sus gemidos rotos, ansiados, deseoso por algo más.

Se detuvo un poco más preparándolo, no porque pensara que fuera necesario, sino porque tenía gana de seguir oyéndolo y de sentirlo llegar a su límite, de verlo derretirse bajo la cura de su manos y de su boca, haciéndolo sentir dueño de su cuerpo y su placer.

Después de unos minutos volvió en pie detrás de él, interrumpiendo todos contactos y sonriendo por su gemido de frustración.

“Ryo...” le murmuró al oído, mostrando una gana igual a la suya, mientras dejaba balancear las caderas contra de él, dejando que sintiera aún más clara su excitación.

Apoyándole una mano al centro de la espalda, lo hizo doblar en adelante, empujándole la cabeza para que fuera en contacto con el vidrio.

Lo vio gemir y morderse un labio para el frio intenso, pero se detuvo unos momentos más, disfrutando la vista de ese momento de sufrimiento, observando como el vidrio se empañaba con su aliento, como si el calor de su cuerpo pudiera derretir el hielo atado en el exterior.

Aguantó la respiración, desnudándose pronto de la ropa que le quedaba, y empezó a penetrarlo, despacio, determinado en que sintiera cada instante de la erección que entraba dentro de él.

Yamada se agitaba bajo el agarre de sus manos, empujándose atrás, gimiendo, frustrado, pero Daiki tuvo éxito de mantener el control necesario para no entrar demasiado rápidamente.

Cuando, después de un goteo extenuante, fue enteramente dentro de él, echó la cabeza atrás e hizo un sonido de pura satisfacción.

Yamada estaba apretado, hirviente a su alrededor.

Le apretó la carne en las caderas, hundiendo las uñas, y casi le pareció de sentir su sangre fluir bajo la piel, de sentir su corazón latir más rápido, al unísono con el suyo.

Salió despacio, hundiendo de vuelta con un movimiento ahora seco, tomándolo por sorpresa y sacándole un grito que lo satisfizo enteramente.

Se puso a moverse rápido, sintiéndose llegado a su límite de suportación.

Sabía bien como jugar con ese cuerpo, Daiki, aprovechando de cada momento hasta que no lo tomaba, porque sabía qué en el momento cuando finalmente estaba suyo su mente dejaba de razonar, y él se transformaba en instinto puro, y ya no había sitio por juegos ni provocaciones.

Llevó la mano de vuelta a su sexo, acariciando la punta con el pulgar, apretándolo en la palma, moviéndose al mismo ritmo de los empujones dentro de él, mientras los gemidos del menos se hacían menos esporádicos y más agudos, señal del hecho que estaba cerca.

Con la mano libre le cogió el hombro, obligándolo a volver en pie, un poco de puntillas para seguir sintiéndolo enteramente, y empujó más y más dentro de él, hasta que lo oyó gritar más alto, llamando su nombre y echando la cabeza contra su cuerpo, llegando al orgasmo y ensuciándole la mano.

Daiki no le dio tiempo para recuperarse y no dejó de moverse, abrumado por esa sensación nuevo, por su cuerpo aún más apretado alrededor de su erección.

Lo miró; la cara roja, retorcida por el placer, enteramente abandonado a él, y fue todo lo que necesitó para correrse, con un gemido sofocado, vaciándose dentro de él.

Ambos jadeaban, y Daiki sintió las rodillas de Ryosuke ceder bajo su peso cuando finalmente se dejó ir contra de él.

Sonriendo y tratando de recuperar el aliento, salió de su cuerpo, acompañándolo con ternura de vuelta hacia la cama, sentándose y dejando que el menor se tumbara contra de él.

Lo vio cerrar los ojos, harto, como si no hubiera sido despierto menos de una hora, y se puso a acariciarle una sien, moviéndole el pelo bañado por la cara, incapaz de dejar de mirarlo.

Ryo gimió satisfecho, rindiéndose a sus caricias y acurrucándose contra de él, antes de suspirar.

“¿Daiki?” lo llamó, los ojos todavía cerrados. “¿Podemos pasar el resto de nuestra vida así? Chocolate, nieve, sexo y mimos… parece perfecto, ¿no?” le dijo, en tono infantil, y un aire tan feliz que el mayor casi se esperó de verlo ronronear.

Rio bajo, dándole un golpe ligero contra la frente.

“Tarde o temprano tendríamos que salir para almacenar un poco de comida. Y al trabajo se podrían preocupar si desapareciéramos improvisamente.” contestó, casi en serio. “Pero puedo concederte de pasar el resto del día así. Es un buen compromiso, ¿no?” añadió.

Yamada se sentó, montándole a horcajadas y llevando la cara a unos centímetros de la suya.

“Te quiero.” murmuró, improvisamente serio. “Lo sabes, ¿verdad?”

Daiki suspiró, llevándole las manos en la cara y tirándola contra la suya, besándolo con ternura.

“Lo sé.” contestó cuando se alejaron. “Y yo te quiero también, Ryosuke. Eres lo más hermoso que me pasó.”

El menor sonrió abiertamente, como si no pudiera evitarlo.

Lo besó una y otra vez, nunca saciándose de su sabor y sus labios, tumbándose a su lado en la cama y siguiendo besándolo, hasta que no le hizo falta respirar. Pues se giró, dejando que su espalda adhiriera contra el pecho del mayor, que pronto lo rodeó con los brazos, apretándolo.

Se quedaron así, mirando la nieve caer perezosamente afuera de la ventana.

Y Daiki pensó que de verdad, si pudiera haberlo hecho, habría pasado con gusto el resto de su vida así. 


End file.
